Naruto Is A Master?
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought Naruto would end up getting banished, ending going to Koharu High School, then a year later find out there is alien life after a UFO crashes, but after another year everyone got use to it, yet now Naruto has to deal with not only a perverted teacher who likes to hang all over him, but also an alien girl that he now has to look after. Up For Adoption.


**Having a "nostalgia" for classic anime I came up with this One-Shot/Beta Test idea, hopefully someone will adopt it since I'm sure everyone will find it hilarious, though it is surprising that there aren't more of this crossover.**

**Naruto Is A Master!?**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Koharu High School**

It was just a normal day for the students, though every student wonders how a teacher of a certain class manages to keep her job, anyway, sitting next to an empty sit was a spiky-haired blond with deep blue eyes and a lean muscular build, not that you can tell with his school uniform.

This young teen was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, now you're probably wondering why a 15 year old Naruto was sitting in at a desk in High School of all places, well that can be easily explained.

He was banished 2 years ago, as it turns out, Naruto fought the Uchiha at the Valley Of The End and won, managing to return the traitor back to Konoha without any problems, all except one, the Uchiha-supporters were against Naruto "nearly killing" their last Uchiha, so having no choice, Tsunade begrudgingly had to banish Naruto otherwise a civil war would've broken out, since there were a lot of people who supported Naruto for everything he's done for the village.

So Tsunade had no choice, but she did have a plan on what to do while Naruto was "away", she would wrestle the Hokage-power back from the council, she won't be a "figure-head" for Konoha, she will also weed-out all of the traitors while Naruto was away, since she didn't want Naruto to be a target for the council to use against her.

After explaining her plan with Naruto, in private, she gave Naruto everything that was owed to him, scrolls for training and other things, Jiraiya also gave copies of his books, without Tsunade knowing, though Naruto was about to throw them away, he couldn't really go through with it since the old pervert did give them to him, Jiraiya also left Naruto on the summoning scroll, not letting the council know about it, that way he can keep in touch with Jiraiya from time to time.

Speaking of Jiraiya, at first he was angry that his student was being banished for something so foolish, though he agreed with Tsunade about doing a little "gardening" in Konoha, along with asking Naruto to promise not to tell anyone where he's going, not even the toads.

While Naruto wasn't fond of being banished, he did understand that the two family-figures wanted him somewhere safe, so with that in mind, Naruto escaped from Konoha a few days before being officially banished, allowing him to get away with his chakra in tacked, during his escape Naruto did the one thing he does best, pull pranks and be unpredictable, using clones and scentless shampoo, Naruto spread his clones everywhere, making it as though everyone saw him.

Chuckling to himself slightly, the now 15 year old Naruto couldn't help but think to himself, "_Thinking about it now, I'm probably like that S__chrodinger Cat theory, 'I'm everywhere, but I'm_ nowhere,'" (Chuckle) "_And to think, my friends back at Konoha thought that I was a deadlast, but then again, the schools outside the vale are much more advance, plus the teachers aren't biased about me._"

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of him, "_Speaking of teachers..._" He couldn't help the sweat-drop.

"Oh Naruto~kun, you shouldn't be daydreaming you naughty boy~ I'll have to keep you after school if you continue-ohhhh~" (Do I even need to say who this is.)

At the moment, the homeroom teacher was hanging, grabbing and rubbing her body all over Naruto, pushing his face into her breasts and making the poor teen very uncomfortable with Naruto thinking_._

He also couldn't help but think to himself, "_HOW THE HECK DID SHE BECOME A TEACHER!? NEVER MIND THAT, WHY ARE ALL THE SENSEI'S I HAVE COMPLETE PERVERTS!?_" He couldn't help the waterfall tears at the thought of his past teachers, what he doesn't know is all the students had the same thought about the teacher, minus the obvious.

**After School**

After that debacle, Naruto and his friends Takeya and Neneko were heading back to their apartment, what none of them know is Mitsuka was watching them, more importantly, Naruto, "Oh Naruto~kun, who would've thought you had such a strong~ muscular body under those clothes~" As usual, the woman couldn't help but make lewd motions with her body, which are too X Rated to be explained.

Meanwhile, Naruto released a sigh, "_I guess it's a good thing she doesn't know about Pervy-Sage's books, the dirty old man is definitely a pervert, but I can't throw away a gift, even if it is a book series full of smut._"

Before Naruto could think anything else, he felt a shiver down his spine, causing Neneko and Takeya to look at him in puzzlement, fixing her glasses, Neneko couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright, you're not catching a cold or anything are ya?" In her usual monotone voice.

With Takeya wondering the same thing, with Naruto rubbing his arms and shaking, "N-No, it's nothing like that, I just felt a chill, almost like a predator was hunting me or something without me knowing (shiver!)."

His two friends just looked at each other, with Takeya saying, "Well, anyway, thanks for covering my shift Naruto, I think it's best if I steer clear of the muscleheaded boss for the time being."

Naruto just shakes his head, glad for the change of subject, "Hey man, you know the reason he clobbered you is because you tried to sneak the dirty DVD out from under him, ya gotta learn to hide things better."

At that point Neneko popped up, "That's not right Naruto,"

Both boys ignored that correction, as they were walking the group broke off from one another, with Takeya yelling, "Oh yeah, don't forget to see Hikoro about the payment for the DVD." With Naruto waving back.

After finishing his business with the perverted boy, along with keeping out of the way of the boy's fighting parents, Naruto headed out with a bag of bread in his hands, "Huh, is this the payment that Takeya wanted, I would've thought he'd ask for more than Melon-bread?"

As he was walking, Naruto came across someone covered in a brown blanket, shivering for some reason, though being who he is, Naruto just couldn't help himself, "Hey, are you alright, you're not hurt or something are you?"

Gaining the person's attention, "I-In-jured?" The now known girl looks up at Naruto, lifting her hand towards him, touching his cheek, causing Naruto to blush slightly, not noticing the scratch he got from training being fully healed, since he wanted it to heal naturally to not draw attention.

Wondering what was wrong, Naruto gently grabbed the girl's hand, pulling it away from his cheek, "Is everything al..." Suddenly the blanket the girl was wrapped in came loose, showing her naked body, causing Naruto's head to explode with steam.

Moving away, Naruto tried to get his head working again, with the girl following him slightly, that is until she fell over causing Naruto to turn towards her, seeing a truck about to run her over, Naruto quickly grabbed her in a princess carry, luckily her blanket still covered her.

Being slightly upset that the truck didn't even stop since it was obvious that the girl fainted for some reason, "" Looking in his arms, Naruto heard the faint strange language, wondering what the heck she said.

Before anything else, the girl touched her chain on her collar, causing a bright light to pretty much blind him.

Suddenly a strange outfit was on her, instead of being in Naruto's arms she was now floating in the air, moving towards a shell-shocked Naruto, who was confused at what was going on.

She then lands on her knees, grabbing Naruto's hand and gave it a slight kiss, "" Speaking her strange language, it made Naruto think this was some sort of strange ritual or something, before he could think anymore, the girl reaches up to him, floating in the air again, "She is kinda cute-" Before anything else, the girl started kissing Naruto, causing his eyes to widen.

While Naruto was trying to get his head around the kiss, the girl ended up fainting again, landing on her blanket, which just so happened to have landed on some bushes, suddenly another bright light appeared and she was nnaked again, causing Naruto to be knocked out of his thoughts, luckily he managed to pick the girl up and rushed off before the market gossips could see them.

**Apartment Building**

Since Naruto couldn't, in good conciseness, leave the poor naked girl alone, what with the language barrier and everything, not to mention his first kiss, he ended up bring her to his apartment, trying to help the girl out as best as he can, helping her to the shower, Naruto showed her how it works.

While she was showering, Naruto phoned his boss, explaining that something urgent came up and he couldn't go into work, which the boss accepted, since Naruto was a hard worker and didn't steal anything, not that the boss knows of, though that's mostly because Naruto uses the DVDs to "pay" for food from Hiroko since his family works at a bread store.

Anyway, Naruto realises something, "Oh yeah, that girl, she's an alien isn't she, huh, it's kinda unbelievable that there's alien life out there, but that I somehow end up with an alien in my shower, but then again, I am a ninja hiding out here from the Akatsuki and possible assassins from Konoha that Granny-Tsunade's trying weed out, (sigh) it's been 2 years since then, even though I get messages from Jiraiya now and again about how things are progressing, I can't help but still worry about everyone, hopefully everyone will finish cleaning house soon."

Feeling mentally exhausted from what happened today, Naruto grabbed his futon and got it ready for sleep, not realising the "troubles" that would happen in the morning.

**The End.**

**There you have it, my idea for a Naruto/DearS Crossover, with Naruto ending up with Ren instead of Takeya.**


End file.
